Reborn
by Static.Art
Summary: Martha is devastated after the hurricane Katrina, she's trying to start a new life, what will happen when she meets the man of her dreams. Characters : Chris Jericho. Read & Reviews :
1. Chapter 1

06/11/05

Title : Reborn

Author : Leeloo Copeland

Rating : G For now

Disclaimer : I don't own anyone  
Distribution : ask first

Part 1

August 29th 2010

Dear Diary,

I feel so great today and I'm so grateful for what I have in my life now. My own family; a lovingly husband, a 2 years old little princess named Christha, our second child on its way. What could I ask for more? I'm so happy with my life right now, but it hasn't been always that way. But somehow if nothing of this would have happened, I probably would have never met my hubby and wouldn't be that happy.

It all started 5 years from now, day for day, on august 29th 2005, when the hurricane Katrina made landfall and devastated the area I was living in in Louisiana. The hurricane forced me to leave my place with all my belongings, I only had time to save some clothes and personal stuff that I needed with me. Unfortunately I couldn't bring everything with me. I also lost my job at that time and had to move to a very small town with my parents, which was pretty hard for two reasons. First reason it's been a few years I'm living on my own so I'm pretty independent and like to live on my own and second they always took more care of my brother and sister than me, I'm the oldest so they think I don't need them but in times like these the support of your family, even if they are in the same situation, is always good. They were always picking on me, they weren't making things go any better but they always been that way so somehow I'm used to that.

After about 2 weeks, before the hurricane Rita made landfall, I wanted to go back to Louisiana to go save all I could before it's totally destroyed and lost and it brought another fight, my parents said I am too materialistic, I don't think I am, I just want to go there to get back my stuff even if I can't bring everything back at least a part would be great. They finally accepted and we all went to where we used to live and I was able to still get some wrestling goodies I have and some other important stuff but I couldn't bring back all I wanted…


	2. Chapter 2

06/11/05

Title : Reborn

Author : Leeloo Copeland

Rating : G For now

Disclaimer : I don't own anyone  
Distribution : ask first

Part 2

It's been close to three long months since Katrina hit Louisiana and I want to get out of my parents house, well it's more like I need to get out of there and start a new life on my own, I can't handle it anymore it's getting to hard to live that. With the little money left that I have on a saving account, I could rent a small place and stay in California and start all fresh and new again. My parents don't really approve my decision of wanting to leave the house but I have to get out of there I can't stay there anymore I can't handle it anymore. I'm literally going nuts. After some research online I found a small place in California, it's not big, just a room a bathroom a kitchen and a living room but it's big enough for me. I contacted the guy that owns the place and he put it on hold for me till I get there, it's the only apartment I could afford alone.

After about two weeks of intensive research on apartments I packed all I had and told my parents that it was the day, that I was moving out to California. They weren't happy but I didn't let them get on me and left even if they didn't approved. I needed to get out of there, my parents drove me to the airport and we said goodbye for about 30 min even if they were all picking on me they were gonna miss me I know I'm gonna miss them too but I can't live here anymore. They left me before I went to the check in place, there was a few people before me but I still have a little bit of time before my plane leaves.

After I finally got checked in and got everything I needed I went to the gate to take my place and before to reach the gate area there was a huge crowd, I don't know what was going on, all girls must have been like 50 girls, but I didn't really paid attention the last thing I wanted was to miss my plane, so I went to the gate area. After about 15 minutes of waiting they finally called in to say that we could get on board.

After 5 minutes of waiting for all the people that were before me I finally got in the plane and once I arrived at my seat, surprise surprise, someone was already at my seat. I was looking around for an air hostess to ask what was up and why someone was already at my seat.

"Hum excuse me, my seat is 23C but someone is already sitting there. Where am I supposed to sit if my place is already taken?" I asked shyly to the air hostess.

"I'm sorry miss, the flight was overbooked in Economy. I'm sorry for the inconvenience it's causing you. Follow me, we will find you a seat in Business Class." She said all smiley and leading me to the Business area.


	3. Chapter 3

06/11/05

Title : Reborn

Author : Leeloo Copeland

Rating : G For now

Disclaimer : I don't own anyone  
Distribution : ask first

Part3

The first class was all nice, soft music playing, nice deep red seats, big seats, large tables for the business men to work, pillows if you want to sleep, everything was made for you to feel comfortable but I really never will be able to afford that but I'm not going to complain, it's overbooked in economy so I have the chance to come here in first class it's probably the only chance I'll have to sit here.

The air hostess went to a blonde haired man that was reading the paper and listening to music.

"Excuse me sir, there's overbooking in Economy class, and the seat next to you is the only one left in business class, and the woman there doesn't have a seat, do you mind if she sits next to you?" The air hostess asked politely.

The guy turned around as she pointed at me, I couldn't believe it, it was Chris "Jericho" Irvine, I couldn't believe that I was going to sit down next to him for a long trip to California, it was heaven on earth.

"Sure" he said smiling at me.

I went to sit and was all shy, couldn't make a move or even look at him I didn't knew what to do or say I was like paralysed.

"Thank you for letting me sit here" I said very very shyly and with a small voice barely looking at him.

"No problem" he replied with a huge smile looking at me.

I was sitting in business, with Chris Irvine sitting next to me, at first I thought it was a dream but it wasn't at all. I'm sure he could notice I was very shy and not that comfortable.

"My name is Chris, well you probably know that already !" he said with a cocky smile very confident, and kinda playing/flirting with me. "What's your name?"

"My name is Martha, and yes I know who you are, king of my world" I said laughing till I realized what I had just said I was blushing soooooooooooooooooo hard.

"King of your world huh, now how cute is that" he said pinching my cheek.

For some reason even if I had said the most embarrassing thing of my life he found the way to make me feel better and more comfortable sitting next to him.

"So you know what I do for a living, what do you do in your life?" he asked I don't know if it was to try to make the conversation or if he was really interested, I guess I'll never really know what he was thinking at that time.

"I just lost my job a few months ago when Katrina decided to mess up with Louisiana. In fact I lost almost everything sigh I'm trying to change place and start all fresh and new and thought that California would be a great place to go." I replied with lots of sadness in my voice. He could feel it he took my hand and rubbed it a bit till the air hostess came to tell us to fast our seatbelt. We locked our seat belt and a few minutes later the plane started to take off as we were still talking about our lives.

"I guess you don't have anyone in your life if you are running away from Tennessee." He asked me still with his playful look.

"No my love life is sorta empty since a long time, and I didn't really had my mind on that for the past few months with all that happened." I replied looking at my feet. "What about you? Does anyone owns your heart?" I asked him, I don't know why but it was like we knew each other since forever, we could talk very easily he was very simple very funny and shy too, I would have never guessed that but he's sooooooooo sweet and shy.

"No, not anymore, I got divorced a few months ago, she couldn't handle me travelling all the time and her staying home taking care of Ash. I miss Ash, unfortunately with all the travelling I do they didn't let me the kid, I still get to see him often but it's hard to know that legally he isn't really all "mine" anymore, if you know what I mean." He said also very sad

"I can understand how hard it can be." I said taking his hand in mine and rubbing it.


	4. Chapter 4

06/11/05

Title : Reborn

Author : Leeloo Copeland

Rating : G For now

Disclaimer : I don't own anyone  
Distribution : ask first

Part 4

We started to talk about our lives and what we liked and don't like, what we've been through, our passions, hobbies and all till dinner was served. I was used to have very little something for the previous flights, but here it was nice meal made, you could choose between meat or fish, I took the steak with the barbecue sauce, Chris took the same it was served with rice and carrots, and pudding for dessert. They gave me a vanilla one and Chris had the chocolate one, we both looked at each other when we were done for the meal and about to eat dessert when he said laughing "Let's switch !"

During all the flight, they served drinks. And Chris and I kept talking till we had to get out of the plane to go get our luggage. We just had reach the luggage take off area and there was a crowd around us, he told me to stay next to him while he was signing the autographs to the fans and posing for pictures with them. After a good 20 min of signing, we could finally get our luggage.

"Sorry for that, sometimes it's the bad part of the job, it's nice to meet the fans but sometimes you just wish you were someone normal with a normal life and just do regular stuff without being stopped by a crowd." He said with puppy dog eyes.

"No problem, I understand, if I had saw you at the airport I'd have came to get one too so I guess I'm as worse as them" I said laughing.

"I was at the airport and I saw you, you were looking at the crowd around me weirdly and kept walking your way to the gate area." He said with a so sweet face on.

"Wha? You saw me at the airport in Tennessee?" I asked him surprised that with a so huge crowd around him he could notice me.

"Yes I did…even with all the person I saw you, you had such a sweet face looking at the crowd with a little smile, like the one you have on just now" he said brushing some hair off of my face and caressing my cheek. I was blushing so hard he took me in his arms and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, you are so sweet" I said blushing.

"You are very welcome." He replied looking at me right in the eyes. "As much as I hate to do that I'm gonna have to leave you here, I have to go to the arena." He said taking a piece of paper off of the paper he was reading in the place and wrote something on it. Chris Irvine gave me his phone number ! OMG I was hallucinating. "Feel free to call whenever you want to or feel alone."

"I will." I said blushing and putting the number in my purse.

We hugged and part ways, it was hard on both ends to leave each other even if we had just met a few hours ago. I watched him leave, and went to get a taxi to drive me to an hotel near where I have to go tomorrow to go see for the apartment. I was waiting for a cab when I felt arms grabbing me from behind and a soft voice whispering in my hear. "Care to share a taxi sweetie?" I turned around and saw Chris standing behind me hugging me and resting his head on my shoulder. "Sure." I replied biting my lower lip.

"Where are you going?" he asked me with his head still on my shoulder.

"I'm gonna try to find an hotel near where I have to go tomorrow so I will have less troubles to find tomorrow." I replied taking his hands in mine.

"What about you come to my hotel, we go get a little something to eat, I'm still hungry, we go back to the hotel watch a movie, talk or anything else like playing doctor or give each other's massage" he said sticking his tongue at me for the last part, "how does that sounds?"

"Sounds like a good plan." I replied smiling.

He called a cab we both got in it and went to his hotel. After the business class in the plane, now I'm gonna spend the night in a Hilton. I must be dreaming or for once in my life very lucky…


End file.
